After the Promise
by WasabI-WarrioR
Summary: What happens after the first Naruto Shippuden movie ends? Read and find out! NarutoxShion my first story.
1. Chapter 1

**My first story! YAY!!!! I hope everyone who reads it will enjoy it. Make sure you review! Don't flame if you can. After all, this is my first story.**

**Disclamer: I do not own Naruto**

**

* * *

  
**

"Naruto you idiot!" yelled Sakura as she hit him on the head after walking up to him.

"OW! Sakura what did I do?!" Naruto asked while rubbing the top of his head.

"Do you know what you just promised Shion?!" Sakura screamed. Before Naruto could respond, Sakura turned her attention towards Shion who called her name.

"Sakura it doesn't matter if Naruto knew what he promised me or not, all that matters is that he follows through with his promise."

"Of course I'll follow through with my promise Shion! I never break my nindo! Believe it!" Naruto gave Shion another thumbs up to show her he was committed to the promise. Shion looked at Naruto and giggled lightly while her cheeks held a faint blush.

Sakura moved closer to Shion so that the others couldn't hear what she said next. "No offense Shion but I highly doubt that Naruto would have accepted if he understood what you meant." "Oh really?" Shion inquired.

"Yeah, I mean I'm not trying to be mean, it's just that Naruto likes _me_." at this Shion raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure your not just jealous that me and Naruto" "NO!" Sakura cut in a little to loudly with a faintly visible blush on her cheeks. She turned around and saw everyone looking at her. She chuckled nervously before turning back to Shion.

"No, I'm not jealous. It's just that I think you should save something like uh..." "Sex?" Shion interrupted this time, slightly amused that Sakura couldn't say that word.

"Uh yeah, I think you should save sex for someone who you love." Sakura finished. She looked right into Shion's eyes and hoped she would tell Naruto that the promise was off.

"Well, I can't say that I love him, but I do like him. But, then again it doesn't matter though because all I want from him is a baby." said Shion as she looked at Naruto talking with a youthful Lee and stoic Neji. She couldn't help but feel a little sad though. Naruto is the first person she ever had feelings for yet she wouldn't have a chance to let those feelings grow since they wouldn't be able to be together. "Why do you want him to have your baby?" inquired Sakura, who was frowning slightly.

"Naruto changed me for the better you see. I use to blame destiny for everything. I told him that me or him had to die but he wouldn't have it. He promised me that he wouldn't let anything happen to me and that he would be fine as well and as it turns out he was right. It made me realize he was a good man, and it made me realize I could count on him, even if he doesn't love me and I don't love him."

Shion smiled as she remembered when she and Naruto were talking at the lake. "Plus he has great hair." Shion muttered completely forgetting Sakura was there. Sakura scooted over closer to Shion. "What was that last part?" Before Shion could reply Kakashi stepped up to the girls.

"Sorry to interrupt ladies but we really should return lady Shion back to her palace in Demon Country." said Kakashi. "YOSH!!! My youthful rival is correct!" screamed Guy who was in his signature pose and showing his whiter than possible teeth while everyone sweatdropped, except for Lee who was taking notes.

"Guy is right. Shikamaru and Temari thank you for your assistance with this mission you guys can leave now with him." said Kakashi as Naruto ran up to the leaving ninja. "Hey Temari tell Gaara I said hi!" he yelled as Temari looked back and smiled. "Of course." "Thanks!"

"Troublesome" Shikamaru muttered while looking at Naruto. He couldn't help but smile a bit at seeing his enthusiasm. After the ninja left Neji noticed something.

"Kakashi-sensei, why are you not going back?" Kakashi turned to Neji and eye smiled. "The Hokage told me that when I got here to stay with you guys just incase you guys required my assistance when going back to Konoha." Neji just nodded in confirmation.

Kakashi then turned to the remaining ninja and priestess and told everyone to get ready to take Shion home.

Shion walked up to Naruto and asked him if he could carry her. "Sure Shion! Get on!" Naruto said as he bent down and put his back to her.

Shion smiled with a faint blush and slowly eased herself on his back while she threw her hands over his shoulders. He put his hands around her thighs, just above her knees. 'His back is so warm. I think I could get use to this.'Shion thought with a giggle, which she suppressed by digging her face into Naruto's back.

Despite her best efforts Naruto heard it though. "Hey, what's so funny?" he asked her playfully. Shion removed her face from his back and put her chin on the crook of his neck. "Nothing." Shion replied softly, her breath tickling Naruto's ear causing him to laugh.

Kakashi saw this and eye smiled. 'Well they look cute together_. _Maybe afterNaruto goes through with his promise they could get together. That would give Jiraiya something new to write about.' Kakashi thought with a perverted giggle.

Sakura, who was behind them, looked at Naruto and Shion with a frown while she was tightening her fist, unaware she was doing so. This did not go unnoticed by Kakashi however, who just raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Alright guys! If everyone is set, lets go!" said Kakashi. "Yosh! Don't worry Shion! We'll arrive at Demon Country in no time!" screamed Naruto.

'I wouldn't mind staying like this for awhile, I hope we don't arrive too soon.' thought Shion as Naruto jumped in the air towards a tree branch, with the other Konoha ninja following close behind.

* * *

Several hours later Kakashi decided that they should camp and continue tomorrow. The ninja found a clearing with a lake not too far off. They set up camp with Shion's tent being in the middle and sleeping bags around her.

Everyone turned to Lee and Naruto after hearing screams of youth. They were arm wrestling.

"Ow! Man Lee I think you broke my wrist!" said Naruto who was now rubbing his wrist after losing. "I'm sorry Naruto, but you were very strong also! Your youth burns brightly!" proclaimed Lee while doing his Guy-sensei pose.

"Heh thanks." said Naruto, giving a sheepish smile while rubbing the back of his head with his unhurt other hand. "Hear let me heal your hand for you Naruto." said Sakura as she made her way over to him.

Sitting on her knees she started to heal his wrist. "Lee, you should tone it down some, you sprained Naruto's wrist." "I'm so sorry! Please forgive me Naruto!" said Lee while sitting on his knees and bowing to Naruto.

"No problem Lee! Seriously! You probably couldn't help but get carried away when you realized my amazing strength!" said Naruto while flexing his unhurt arm. Lee gave him a grin and nodded.

Shion, watching all this take place, saw Naruto blush lightly when he looked at Sakura. 'I see, he has feelings for her. I hope he will still give me a child.' Shion thought as she frowned slightly at seeing Naruto still looking at Sakura with his ocean blue eyes filled with adoration She couldn't help but feel jealous. 'Oh Naruto, I wonder if you will ever look at me like that? Even though all I want from you is a child, I wonder if I could have your love too, even if that would make our lives very difficult.'

After making a fire and eating some rations that Sakura had left, Kakshi told everyone to get some sleep. "Who's keeping watch first?" asked Neji. "I will since I can summon dogs who will guard a perimeter around our camp site." Kakashi pointed to himself.

Then he pointed at Neji. "You will keep watch after me and everyone else will get to sleep the whole night. Sorry Neji, it's just that you have the Byakugan so you can see if anyone is coming near us and I'm pretty sure everyone is tired after everything that has happened to us." Neji nodded and told Kakashi he understood.

As the other ninja were getting into their sleeping bags, Shion called Naruto over to her. She was sitting just outside her tent entrance.

"Yeah Shion, what's up?" Sakura, who was already in her sleeping bag, turned around so she was facing Shion and Naruto. She looked over at Lee and Neji and saw that they were both asleep. 'Good' "**CHA!!! SHE BETTER NOT MAKE ANY MOVES ON HIIM!!!!!!!**" inner Sakura raged.

Shion was looking down at her knees. "Um, Naruto, I just wanted to thank you again for everything. I'm glad you kept your promise. You don't know how much it meant to me." Shion whispered softly. Her cheeks were tinged with a faint blush.

"Don't worry about it Shion, I'm just glad I could help you out. I promised you and I always keep my promises." Shion looked up at Naruto and could see him giving her a smile.

Not one of his big goofy ones but a smaller more sincere version.

She liked it. She took this time to check out his features some more. She noticed his whisker-like birthmarks on his cheeks. She noticed his spiky sun kissed hair. She suddenly felt the urge to run her fingers through it. But, what she noticed the most were his eyes. They were so big and blue she felt she would drown in them if she looked at them too long. 'He's so handsome.'

"Uh Shion, is there something on my face?" Naruto asked while putting his hands up to his face. Shion was staring at him with a little smile on her face and he thought it was because there was something funny on him.

Shion, upon hearing Naruto's voice, immediately snapped out of her daze. She scooted back some very quickly. "Oh! I-I'm so sorry Naruto!" Shion stammered with a cherry red blush on her cheeks. Naruto let out a little chuckle.

"So there's nothing on my face?" he asked. "No no no Naruto, your face is perfectly fine." 'Better than fine.' Shion then reached out with her right index finger and traced his left whiskered cheek.

"These birthmarks are very cute Naruto." Naruto's eye widened a little as he blushed. Shion, seeing his blush smirked. 'He looks so cute when he's flustered.'

Sakura, who was watching all of this take place was getting irritated. "**WHAT DOES SHE THINK SHE'S DOING?!**" inner Sakura raged yet again.

Shion then did something completely unexpected. She herself was surprised. She hugged Naruto. Naruto's eyes widened even more. Considering he _was _the "demon child", he was not use to affection, let alone physical affection. His heart still warmed up considerably when he got any kind of praising.

His blush got about 2 shades darker. His left cheek was touching hers and he felt Shion's rather large um....._assets _pushing up against his chest.

Shion felt Naruto stiffen and very warm warmth coming from his cheek. That could only mean a blush that got even deeper in shade. 'I see he likes my boobs.' Shion thought with a smirk on her face, which Naruto couldn't see.

"Uh Shion wh" "Naruto," Shion cut in. He backed away from the hug to look at her in her purple eyes, his body immediately missing her bust's warmth, much to his dismay. 'That training trip with pervy sage was too long.' thought Naruto, who then remembered how Jiraiya said to him that since they had a lot of time on their hands he would share with him all he knew about the female gender and how, if he got a girlfriend, to please her.

And he had _a lot _of information to share.

Naruto couldn't look at any female for too long without thinking something perverted for weeks. "Y-Yes Shion?" Naruto asked weakly. "I'm sorry about hugging you so unexpectantly like that, it's just I really am grateful to you. You changed me so much in so little time and for the better." said Shion as she gave him a sincere smile.

Naruto smiled at her. He then put his strong arms around her neck and pulled her into his chest. Shion, who was surprised, put her hands up in front of her. Her petite hands hit his strong chest with a dull thud and her head landed right underneath his chin as he pulled her to him.

Though he wouldn't admit it to anyone and especially to himself, he liked the warmth her body was producing. 'Is this what a girl's body feels like?'

Shion now sported a blush that could have rivaled Hinata's at the revealing of Naruto wanting her to have his babies.

Naruto let out a chuckle when he felt Shion ease herself and wrap her own arms around his mid back. His chuckle made his chest vibrate against her own, which was now touching his chest.

It tickled and she let out a soft giggle to show it.

"Shion, like I said before, I always go through with my promises so please, you don't have to keep thanking me. Your one of my precious people now. I will make sure I keep my latest promise to you also." Shion felt her heart leap when he said she was one of his precious people.

"You are also one of my precious people Naruto," Shion said as she moved away from the bottom of his chin and looked up at his face. "in fact your my first." she finished. 'You will be my first for something else as well.' she thought slyly.

Hearing Shion say he was not only a precious person to her but her first, Naruto couldn't help but grin bigger. No one ever told him he was a precious person to them.

Until now.

After they released eachother Naruto rubbed the back of his head with his right hand while giving a foxy grin.

"Thanks for the hug Shion, I um, enjoyed it, heh heh. I haven't gotten many before." Naruto finished quietly. Shion saw his downcast eyes look away from her as he finished his sentence. Shion thought about it, but decided to not ask him to explain more to her.

"Your welcome Naruto. I enjoyed your hug as well." Shion said with a blush on her cheeks again.

Sakura, who was watching all of this, was now beyond pissed. She tried to deny it but couldn't. 'Why am I feeling this way?' "**CHA!!!!! SHE BETTER LET GO OF HIM!!!!!!!!!!**" "Hey guys!" Sakura practically screamed. She was trying to keep her anger in check but was failing.

They both looked at her. 'Calm down.' she thought. After she took a few deep breaths she continued. "You guys should go to sleep. You both will need energy tomorrow if we want to get Shion back before noon." Sakura said.

"Your right Sakura." replied Shion. She then turned to Naruto. "Well good night Naruto, I must get some sleep." Naruto, realizing what she just said, gave her a big smile.

It was the first time anyone has ever gave him a sincere goodnight. Sure, when on missions with Sakura, Kakashi, and Sai, he would get a goodnight, but that was only after he said it first, and it was always a lazy one at that. But, Shion's goodnight, as he could tell, was sincere and honest in every way.

When he was younger, in the apartment the 3rd Hokage got him, he wished he could hear those words coming from parents. He would think about his parents and what kind of people were they and if they loved him. It would make his eyes tear up, but before the tears would drop he would wipe them away. He didn't want to cry anymore.

Now, here in front of him was a girl who not only hugged him, told him he was her first precious person, but also said goodnight to him too!

Shion watched his eyes. "_They are so beautiful._" She saw that his eyes held warmth, happinness and wait.....was that a hint of.....adoration?! Shion realized Naruto was giving her _that look. _That look she saw him giving Sakura and that look that she wished he would give her.

Now it wasn't as strong a look as the look he gave Sakura, but it was definetly there.

"Good night Shion." Naruto said as he hugged her one more time, much to the happinness of Shion and the anger of Sakura. He got up and left towards his sleeping bag.

Shion watched his back as he was leaving. She had a pleased look on her face like that of a kid who got what he or she wanted.

Naruto looked over his shoulder towards Shion, and gave her a small smile one last time as he then got into his sleeping bag and dozed off.

Shion did the same.

Anybody looking at either of their faces that night could all agree they had pleasant dreams judging by the smiles on their faces.

* * *

**So...was it good?! Review Please!!!!!!!!!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter is UP!!!! I would like to thank everyone for the reviews. I forgot to add something on the first chapter so I'm going to do it now.**

"speaking"

'thoughts'

"**Inner Sakura**"

**Answering Reviews:**

**Genma Sennin-I'm not sure if there will be a lemon. If there is I will say so.**

**KxR24-Don't worry, Sakura will not end up with Naruto.**

**Jangle-Yes Sakura is jealous. I have something planned for her but she will not try and kill Shion. I'm sorry :(**

**Kingdom of Pain-I was thinking of maybe adding Hinata as I'm a huge NaruHina fan. But, with this being my first story, I'm not that confident in my abilities, so we will have to wait and see.**

**

* * *

  
**

"Naruto GET UP!!!!!" screamed a frustrated pink hair kunoichi. Naruto continued sleeping like there wasn't an insanely pissed Sakura yelling into his ears.

"Wow he is really out huh?" asked Kakashi as he walked up to Sakura, who was standing over Naruto.

"Usually when I scream at him he wakes up. He must be real tired." stated Sakura who was thinking of a different way to wake Naruto up.

Kakashi and Sakura turned around when they felt a presence behind them. They say Shion looking at them, then Naruto, and then back to them. She raised one eyebrow in curiosity.

"He wont wake up." said Kakashi, who wore his normal bored expression. He then looked behind Shion and saw Neji sealing away the sleeping bags and tent and Lee doing his early morning 200 pushups. Kakashi turned back to Shion when he heard her speak.

"He is probably very tired. I mean, he did save the whole world. Maybe we should let him rest some more. I do not mind waiting." Shion's eyes showed her concern and worry for Naruto.

'She really cares for him.' thought Kakashi. "Sorry lady Shion but we have to continue moving. It would be safer for everyone."

"Is Naruto not up yet?" asked Neji. He just finished sealing everything away and walked over to them.

"Naruto is incredibly youthful in sleep as well!" stated Lee, who just finished his pushups.

Shion walked over to Naruto and bent down to get a closer look at him. Everyone watched her.

'He looks so peaceful.' Shion had the urge to touch his cheek and did so. She traced her left index finger across his whiskers. "Naruto," Shion said softly, "wake up. We have to go." She then did some hand signs and touched his temples.

His eyes immediately fluttered open. Still in a sleepy daze, Naruto saw a blurry figure with blond hair and purple eyes looking at him. 'So pretty.' "Are you an angel?" he asked groggily. Shion blushed and smiled but she hid it with her hand.

"No silly, it's me Shion. Now get up Naruto! I'm not at Demon Country yet you know." Naruto's eyes widened when he realized that he overslept.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry guys! I don't know what happened!" Sakura had an annoyed look on her face but said nothing. 'Did he call her an angel?'

Kakashi just eye smiled while Lee gave him a thumbs up. Neji looked indifferent. "You must have been real tired Naruto." Kakashi said. "Yeah I guess I was hee hee," Naruto gave a foxy grin while rubbing the back of his head, "but I feel so much better now! So lets go!!!"

"Hold on a minute Naruto." said Sakura. He stopped mid run. She walked up to Shion. "How did you get Naruto to wake up Shion?" Sakura asked with curiosity. "Well I used a jutsu that my mom used on me was I was younger. She said I was a very heavy sleeper." Shion answered.

"Well, now that Naruto is finally awake and all the questions are answered, we will continue towards Demon Country." said Kakashi. Everyone nodded.

Naruto bent down and let Shion climb onto his back again. "Let's move!" stated Naruto as he jumped in the air towards a tree branch.

"Just like last time." muttered Sakura.

* * *

"I see the gate!" exclaimed Naruto. The Konoha ninja stopped in front of a large metal gate. The 2 guards immediately got into defensive positions when they saw the ninja. "Wait a minute! Don't attack!" said Shion as she got off Naruto's back.

"Lady Shion!" said one of the guards as they ran to her. "I'm okay, really I'm fine." answered Shion as the guards pestered her with questions.

"Thank you Konoha ninja for protecting lady Shion." said one of the guards as he and his partner bowed to them.

"You don't have to thank us. We were just doing our job." said Naruto while giving them a cheeky grin.

The guards stood up. "Come everyone, let's go to the palace. Lady Shion, I'm sure Kozu will be very happy to hear that you are alive and that Mouryou was defeated."

The other guard noticed something. "Where is Taruho lady Shion?" he noticed Shion's downcast eyes and how all the ninja's head drooped a little and he immediately understood.

"I see." he said in a somber tone as his head too drooped a little. "I would like someone to go and pick up his body so a funeral can take place. So that he will be remembered as a hero." said Shion in a quiet voice.

"I will get someone right on it." came a new voice. Everyone looked toward the now open gates and saw a short old man with a formal kimono on. His hair gray and his head slightly balding.

"Kozu." Shion said softly. Kozu walked up to her. "I'm greatly relieved to see that your alright lady Shion." he said. His looked at Shion with kind and warm eyes. He then turned to the leaf ninja. "I would also like to thank you all for all that you have done. If lady Shion were to have been killed, Mouryou definitely would have destroyed the world."

"You don't have to thank us." said Kakashi while giving him an eye smile. Kozu turned to one of the guards. "Gatsu," he said as Gatsu turned his attention to Kozu, "after you receive the information of where taruho's body is, I want you and 2 others to go retrieve him. Understood?" Gatsu nodded. He turned to Neji after Neji volunteered to tell him.

"Alright, I shall go and get 2 people and we will be off." said Gatsu as he ran inside the gates.

After Gatsu left, Shion walked up to the front of the group. "Thank you guys once again for everything. I know you guys are officially free to leave now but I would like everyone to stay here for a few days to rest. If you guys can't stay here that long at least stay for the feast." finished Shion.

At the word feast Naruto's eyes widened. "Feast? C'mon Kakashi-sensei let's stay for the feast! I'm sooo hungry and Sakura's ration bars suck!" Sakura immediately got pissed and hit Naruto upside the head. "They may suck but at least they're healthy for you!" she screamed as Naruto shrinked into a corner.

"Yes, I think we will stay for a few days. I heard that the Demon Country was a good tourist spot. You guys can relax a little." said Kakashi. 'Also, Jiraiya's books arrive here first before they arrive at Konoha' he thought with a suppressed, but still perverted giggle.

"Yes!!!!!" exclaimed Naruto already thinking about the feast. 'I wonder if the feast will have ramen?' Lee smiled, blinding everyone. Neji did nothing. Sakura was still seething over Naruto's comment about her ration bars.

"Besides, Naruto still has to complete his _promise _to Shion." said Kakshi with a mischievous glint in his eyes. At hearing this, Sakura got even more pissed. Shion blushed, Naruto smiled still having no clue about the hidden meaning, Neji shook his head not believing that Naruto still didn't understand what he promised, and Kozu shot a curious glance at Kakashi and then the blonde headed ninja himself.

"Promise?" he asked, confused. He turned to Shion. "Lady Shion, may I ask what this promise is?" Shion whispered in his ear what she asked of Naruto.

Kozu's eyes widened. His brown eyes turned to Naruto, who had a far away look in his eyes. He was still thinking about the feast with some drool coming out of his mouth.

Kozu turned back to Shion. "Lady Shion, I do not mean to question you, but are you sure you want to do this now? And with _him?_" Kozu asked quietly, so no one could hear.

Shion's eyes narrowed dangerously. "What do you mean with _him?_ I'll have you know Kozu, he saved me and destroyed Mouryou! I was going to give my life away but he rescued me! He made me see things in a new light! Because of him, I now realize blaming destiny and fate for everything was wrong. I...."

Shion turned her attention away from Kozu and shifted her gaze towards Naruto, who was chatting with Lee, "I realized that he was a good person and I.....I like him." finished Shion quietly as she tried to hide her blush by lowering her head.

'Shion' thought Kozu as he looked at her in awe. 'That blonde haired ninja was able to beat Mouryou, change your outlook on life, and gain your affection? Enough for you to ask him to help you conceive a new priestess?!' Kozu couldn't believe it. He looked at Shion, he noticed the sad look in her eyes as she waited for his answer.

Now, she didn't need his approval, he was only her advisor. She could pretty much do anything she wanted, but he knew that Shion would feel less guilty if he approved. 'She really cares for this boy huh? I guess.....'

"Shion," said Kozu quietly, Shion just nodded a little, acknowledging that she was listening to him, "if you feel strongly about this then....you have my support." he finished and his smile reinforced declaration. Shion's eyes widened in surprise.

"Really? Oh Kozu THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!" screamed Shion as she hugged him, not able to hold in her happiness. She blushed when she realized everyone was looking at her.

Before she could come up with an excuse so no one would ask what she and Kozu talked about, Kozu decided to cut in. "Excuse me lady Shion, but I think it's time to show our heroes to the palace as they will be staying there for a few days." said Kozu.

Naruto's eyes lit up. "Palace?" he asked.

"Yes," Kozu answered, "you all will be staying in lady Shion's palace. I promise you will enjoy yourself. We have master chefs to make whatever your heart desires, a dojo to train in, and also hot springs. If you feel like swimming we also have a pool. I promise you all will enjoy yourself." finished Kozu. He couldn't help but smile while talking about the palace, as he was one of the original designers for it and helped build it in his younger years.

Lee's eyes were filled with the flames of youth when he heard about the dojo. Naruto started to drool again as he heard about the master chefs. 'I hope they can make ramen.' thought Naruto.

Shion giggled when she saw Naruto drooling again. Hearing a giggle, Naruto snapped out of his daze and turned to the source.

He saw Shion looking at him intently with her left hand clenched and in front of her mouth, covering it and her right arm hugging her waist under her left hand's elbow. He also noticed the blush on her cheeks.

'Cute' thought Naruto as he continued to look at her.

Wait.....what?! Naruto's eyes widened as he realized what he thought. He blushed and immediately turned away from Shion's gaze.

Shion, who was looking at Naruto the whole time couldn't help but smirk when he blushed and turned away from her eyes quickly. 'Was he thinking dirty thoughts?'

"Come everyone! Let me show you all where you will be staying for the next few days." said Kozu as he walked towards the gate. The ninja followed close behind him.

As Naruto was taking in the sights of Demon Country he didn't notice the sneaky glances Shion took at him nor the angry ones Sakura took at Shion.

* * *

"Wow Shion! Your palace is awesome!" exclaimed Naruto as he looked at the humungous pool. "Thank you Naruto." replied Shion.

"I'm glad you like it Naruto. Feel free to use it whenever." said Kozu. He smiled at Naruto's look of awe at the pool. It made him happy that someone appreciated his work.

Kozu then turned to the remaining ninja. "Well I hope you guys enjoyed the tour of the palace. Now, you guys can go and unpack in the rooms that I showed you. The feast will begin at seven o' clock sharp."

Everyone nodded except for Shion.

"Bye Kozu! Bye Shion! I'll see you at the feast!" yelled Naruto as he ran to the second floor to get to his room. "Wait Naruto!" yelled Shion as she ran up to him.

"Huh?" Naruto stopped abruptly and turned around. Shion, not expecting Naruto to stop so suddenly tried to stop as well but since she was running too fast she lost her footing and tripped. 'Oh no! I'm going to fall!' thought Shion as she closed her eyes and braced for the impact with the floor.

But, it never came.

Instead, she hit something solid, fleshy, and surprisingly warm. As she hit this warm something, she felt 2 strong arms wrap around her tiny waist. Shion used her hands, which she put out in front of her when she tripped, and felt the warm something.

Shion immediately opened her eyes. She just felt someone's chest! She looked up and saw blue.

"Shion," said Naruto as he held a serious look on his face, "are you alright?" Shion realized that Naruto had caught her when she tripped. She looked at him with warm eyes. 'Naruto'

"Yeah I'm alright. Thank you Naruto, you saved me yet again," answered Shion softly as she wrapped her arms around his back in a hug. She put her head under his chin and she became conscious of the fact that she could feel his heartbeat.

Shion felt safe in his arms. She felt like she could be happy anywhere as long as these arms and the person they were attached to would be there with her. 'I don't want to leave.' thought Shion as she sighed contently, her eyes closed.

Everyone heard this sigh. 'Naruto is most youthful!' thought Lee. 'Naruto is an idiot.' thought Neji. 'Jiraiya is going to love this.' thought Kakashi with a perverted grin on his face, though not seeable because of his mask. 'Lady Shion, I'm glad you have found someone who makes you happy.' thought Kozu as he smiled at her content look.

Inner Sakura's reaction was by far the most violent. "**WHAT THE HECK DOES SHE THINK SHE IS DOING?! THAT BITCH CAN'T TOUCH OUR NARUTO!!!!!!!!! CHA!!!!!!!!!!**" 'Naruto, I thought you liked _me! _Why do you have that look on your face for?!' thought a frowning Sakura as she looked at the hugging teens.

Naruto also looked content. 'Her body is so warm.' thought Naruto. He unconsciously wrapped his arms tighter around her waist.

When he heard a gasp he immediately realized what he did. "Oh! S-Sorry! I didn't mean to! I'm sorry Shion I" "Naruto," said Shion. Her cheeks held a blush as did Naruto's.

"It's okay. I was....um g-going to give you a hug anyways." finished Shion quietly. Her eyes didn't dare to make contact with his as she finished speaking.

She let out a gasp because she was surprised. 'He wanted me to be closer to him?' thought Shion. The thought made her smile. She looked up right at his face.

Naruto, who was looking up at the ceiling, was berating himself in his mind for doing something so perverted when he saw Shion look up at him from the corner of his eyes.

He looked down back at her. Her cheeks held a visible blush and her eyes held something in them that he couldn't make out. Her smile though, he could definitely make out what that meant. 'Good she's not mad.' thought Naruto as he smiled back at her.

When he did so, he noticed her cheeks grew even redder and she darted her eyes away from his, but her face still held her smile.

That smile. 'Cute' thought Naruto for the second time this day. He blinked. 'Aw man! I'm getting to perverted! But still, her smile....and her body.'

Naruto turned away from everone's gaze quickly and wiped the little bit of blood that came out of his nose.

He turned back around as he heard Kakashi speak. "Well everyone, let's get unpacking!" A ring of okays were heard. Naruto said goodbye to Kozu and Shion again, the latter blushing, and walked up the stairs to the second floor. The other ninja were following behind him.

Sakura look behind her as she was ascending the stairs. She looked at Shion and saw her looking at something and smiling. She followed her gaze and saw Naruto just reaching the stairs.

'Naruto...' thought Sakura with a frown as she reached the second floor. Her heart hurt badly when she saw Naruto tighten his hold on Shion's waist.

'Why am I feeling this way?'

* * *

**Please REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter!!! Please enjoy.**

"speaking"

'thoughts'

"**Inner Sakura**"

**Answering Reviews:**

**Elemental Dragon Swordman-Not this chapter but next chapter definitely.**

**Iron Reprieve-Thank you for the suggestion. I have tried it out.**

**

* * *

  
**

"Mr. Uzumaki, it's six o' clock. Kozu wanted me to come remind you that the feast will be at seven o' clock sharp." said a servant as she stood outside Naruto's door.

She waited for a response. She put her ear closer to the door and she heard a loud yawn and then a "OKAY!!!!!" come from the other side of it.

The servant just nodded in affirmation and left. Naruto got off the bed, stretched a little, and yawned a second time.

He scratched his butt while walking to the bathroom.

'Just a quick shower'

After he finished, he went to the table where he put his clothes. Just as he finished putting them on, his stomach growled.

'Man, I can't wait for that feast.' thought Naruto as he wiped away some saliva that was threatening to fall. He tightened his Konoha headband and walked towards the door.

When he opened it, he was surprised to see Shion there. She had a wide grin on her pretty face.

"Hello Naruto." said Shion in a regal tone.

"Hey Shion! I was just about to come down for the feast!" stated Naruto excitedly.

Shion giggled at his exuberance.

While Naruto scratched the back of his head and chuckled along with Shion's giggling, it was then that he took note of her attire. She was wearing a formal pink kimono that was hugging her body just right.

It showed off her hourglass figure and large bust incredibly well. Her hair was in a bun and she was wearing her priestess crown.

"Wow" was all Naruto could muster as his brain took in the sight before him. His mouth was left open.

"Oh, so you like what you see Na-ru-to?" Shion asked seductively while inching closer to him.

Naruto's eyes widened and he blushed wildly but couldn't turn away from Shion. His eyes darted down to her lips. They were a light red.

'I wonder how they fe....' He turned his head to the right and shifted his gaze elsewhere. His cheeks grew darker in color.

At this time, he noticed that she smelled heavenly. She smelt like a combination between honey and jasmine and it was steadily driving him wild.

"You look very pretty." stated Naruto weakly as he kept his gaze to the right and tried not to smell her.

"Only pretty?" Shion inquired. Naruto decided to risk it and looked at her again. He saw the pout on her face and he almost fainted on the spot because of her gorgeousness.

"Y-You look a-a-amazing!" Naruto shouted louder than he anticipated. He berated himself mentally. The stuttering was getting on his nerves so he spoke louder than he tried to.

Shion was taken back by his sudden and rather loud declaration but very quickly recovered.

"So, you think I look amazing?" she asked cutely. Her cheeks had a faint blush on them while she smiled, her pearly whites showing.

Naruto gave her a small grin and nodded.

"You smell incredible too." he added while chuckling sheepishly. The blush on his whiskered cheeks faded back to a faint pink. Shion's eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Really?" Naruto nodded. "Well thank you."

Shion then snaked her arm around Naruto's and linked their arms at the elbow.

Narut's blush got redder and before he could speak Shion did.

"Naruto, you are a hero to everyone of Demon Country now. I would be honored if you escorted me down to the feast and that is what you're going to do." said Shion. Naruto nodded and couldn't help but allow a grin to grace his features.

'I'm a hero huh?'

As they were walking down the stairs, Naruto became conscious of Shion's body warmth as she did his. Though, Shion adored the feeling of Naruto close to her while Naruto thought it felt nice but it made him feel perverted aswell.

'Plus, I like Sakura anyways. I got to make conversation to not think about her body!'

"So Shion," Shion turned to the right and looked at Naruto.

"How do the villagers know I saved you and defeated Mouryou?" Naruto asked with honest curiosity.

"Cause, while you were sleeping Kozu announced it to everyone after the villagers crowded around the palace asking if I was okay." Shion smiled at the memory.

**Flashback**

When it was announced that she was rescued, many of the villagers cheered. Though a lot of them didn't associate with Shion, they were happy that the priestess was okay. Some of the villagers suggested that one of the ninja that rescued the priestess should be asked to help her pass down her powers to a new one.

Shion, who was behind Kozu when the announcement of her safety and defeat of Mouryou was.....well announced, blushed.

'I'm way ahead of you guys.' Shion thought with a smile. She was happy the villagers had her same train of thought.

Kozu just sweatdropped.

'If only they knew.'

**Flashback End**

By the time Shion finished telling Naruto everything, they were almost at the dining room. Naruto could hear the clatter of shoes and plates coming from further ahead down the hall.

When they turned to the left into the large dining room, Naruto froze. Never before had he seen soo much food. The aroma that invaded his nose made his stomach growl in anticipation.

Naruto took a large whiff and his eyes widened considerably.

"Do I smell" "Ramen?" Shion asked, as if she didn't already know. She giggled at look on Naruto's face. 'So cute.'

"Kakashi told me about your ramen addiction Naruto and I had the chefs whip up the best ramen they could make. I think you'll be pleased." finished Shion who kept looking at Naruto.

Naruto's grin threated to split his face. He then did something that surprised Shion. He wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up. She let out an eep in surprise.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" hollered Naruto as he spun Shion and himself around. Shion's laugh mixed with Naruto's loudly while her arms were wrapped around his neck.

After a few spins and many laughs, Naruto put Shion down. When her feet hit the floor, she was reluctant to let go of him but did so.

Naruto grinned sheepishly. He hadn't meant to hug her and spin her around but now his body missed her warmth.

"Sorry Shion, I kinda got carried away." Shion told him it was no problem. They both looked towards the dining room table when they heard a chuckle.

They both saw Kozu and Lee grinning wildly. Kakashi eye smiled while Neji allowed a slight upward movement of his lips. Sakura though, had a frown on her face.

Her heart ached when she saw them spinning around laughing together. Kakashi's comment about the two teens only added to the pain.

He said that they looked like a true couple while everyone else agreed. Well, almost everyone, Sakura clenched her jaw so she wouldn't snap at all of them and tell them she didn't think so.

What pissed her off was that she couldn't understand why she was feeling this way.

'It all started with that stupid promise.'

'That _promise._' thought Sakura as she looked at Shion and Naruto talking. Sakura then looked down at the floor.

'I don't like Naruto. I don't like Naruto. I.....why am....why am I jealous?' Sakura thought as tears threatened to spill.

'Do I _actually_ like....Narut'

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed as he walked up to his teammates. He didn't realize he interrupted her thoughts.

Sakura wiped her eyes quickly, looked up and offered him a small smile. After Naruto said hi to everyone else, everyone got seated.

"Naruto, could you please sit next to me?" Shion asked cutely. Naruto, despite not trying to, blushed.

"Sure!" He walked over and sat in the chair to Shion's right. Shion sat in the large chair at one end of the large dining room table.

Sakura, who was about to sit down, heard Shion ask Naruto to sit next to her.

"**CHA!!!!!!! THAT BITCH IS TRYING TO TAKE OUR MAN!!!!!!!!!!!**"

Sakura didn't really think as she rushed over and sat in the seat right next to Naruto.

"Huh? Sakura, you're sitting next to me?" Naruto asked. Sakura blushed and started stuttering. She tried to think of an answer.

"That's great! I'm so happy!" exclaimed Naruto.

Sakura felt her heart warm up when Naruto flashed her his signature grin. His smile reassured her.

'What do I have to feel jealous for? He likes me.' Sakura thought with a smirk.

Shion saw how happy Naruto was when Sakura sat next to him. Even though she just wanted a baby from him, she couldn't deny the pain in her heart.

'He is always on my mind. I should try and stop thinking about him. We are just going to have a baby and that's it. He will leave and I will take care of our child.' thought Shion.

She kept looking at Naruto, who was talking to Sakura. Shion had a slight frown on her face and a longing look in her eyes. When she saw him smile, her heart pounded. She tore her gaze away from them. She then closed her eyes and bit her lip.

She couldn't deny it anymore.

'But still, I want to be next to him. I don't want him to leave. I have never felt this way before. Naruto, I think....I love you.'

Shion felt instant relief when she admitted this to herself.

The night before they reached Demon Country, when she was in her tent, she kept putting off the idea of them together.

How could he work his way into her heart, when they have only know each other for less than a week. She just _couldn't_ love him.

But now, Shion felt like she had a weight taken off her shoulders.

It felt _amazing._

With a large smile, she gazed around the table. All 24 people were seated and waiting for her permission to dig in.

Excluding the Konoha ninja, Kozu and herself, the other 18 people ranged from the commander of Demon Country's army to wealthy nobles to prominent merchants to other advisors that helped Shion out.

Shion stood up and gave a large grin.

"Let the feast begin!" Cheers were heard all around the table, with a certain blonde headed ninja's being the loudest.

* * *

"Ahh! That ramen was amazing!" exclaimed Naruto as he patted his stomach and leaned back in his chair.

Shion giggled at his antics.

"Thank you for the feast lady Shion, it was delicious." said Kakashi in a formal tone. The other ninja just nodded.

"We are just happy that you all enjoyed yourself." said one of the advisors with a smile.

Shion got to her feet.

"I would like to thank everyone for attending the feast. Now, let's have a round of applause for the ninjas that saved the world!" Everyone immediately started clapping and hollering.

Naruto let a large smile appear on his face. The other ninjas also smiled, with Lee's almost blinding everyone there.

As the civilians left, Naruto looked up at the large clock hanging over the entrance to the dining room.

'It's nine o' clock. I should go back to my room and get some sleep.'

After Naruto stood up, he heard Shion call his name.

"Naruto," Naruto looked at her. Shion scratched her cheek nervously.

"If you could, at ten o' clock can you come to my room? I would like you to help me with your promise tonight." Shion finished with a blush on her cheeks.

Naruto gave her a large grin.

"Of course! I'll go and freshen up! I'm sure whatever the promise is, you don't want me to have ramen breath!" Naruto laughed.

Shion also let loose a chuckle.

'You have no idea Naruto.'

"I'll meet you at ten. Make sure you ask Kozu to give you directions to my room. Bye Naruto!" Shion waved at him as she walked out of the dining room.

After Shion was out of sight, Naruto turned towards Kozu, who was talking with the Kakashi. They looked like they were giggling.

As Naruto walked up to them, Kakashi felt his presence and immediately turned around to greet him.

"Hey Naruto, is there something you need?" asked Kozu.

"Yeah, Shion told me to ask you where her room is located. She told me she wanted me to help her with the promise tonight." said Naruto. He had a serious look on his face.

"Oh, well on the second floor, her room is on the opposite side of the rooms where you guys are staying." stated Kozu.

"Okay thanks! Oh, and what were you guys talking about that was so funny?" asked Naruto.

Kakashi and Kozu immediately paled.

"Oh, umm we were just talking about....gloves/chickens!" stated Kakshi and Kozu at the same time.

The look that Naruto gave them clearly screamed out wtf?! Naruto thanked Kozu one last time and hurriedly ran away towards the second floor after telling them bye.

Kakashi and Kozu both sweatdropped when Naruto was out of sight.

"Seriously Kozu, chickens?"

"Well, aren't you an elite ninja?! The best you could come up with was gloves?!" hollered Kozu, who looked at Kakashi in disbelief.

"Well, it doesn't matter since he believed it. Now as I was saying, remember in Icha Icha Paradise when Naruzo...."

* * *

As Naruto turned left into the hallway where his room was located, he ran into something. As he got up and rubbed his head, he looked at what he ran into. He then realized that he ran into a _someone_ not a something.

"Oh man! Sakura I'm sorry!" exclaimed Naruto as he helped her up.

"Geez! Watch where you're going next time Naruto!" yelled Sakura as she rubbed her tush.

"Sorry Sakura but I've got to go. I got to go brush my teeth and take a shower before meeting up with Shion and helping her with the promise." said Naruto as he started to run again.

At the mention of the promise, Sakura's eyes widened.

She turned around with speed only a ninja could possess and caught his left sleeve just as he ran past her. She didn't have time to think. She just did what she felt.

"Naruto wait!" she screamd louder than she anticipated.

"Huh? Is something wrong Sakura?" Naruto asked with genuine concern showing in his voice and blue eyes as he looked at her.

Sakura looked at him.

"Naruto," she said in a steady voice.

"I...I don't want you to help Shion with her promise."

Naruto's eyes widened.

"What? Why?" he asked.

Sakura was starting to feel agitated.

"Just because Naruto! Please trust me." pleaded Sakura.

Naruto turned his gaze elsewhere.

"I'm sorry Sakura. You know I don't break my promises. What if someone just told me to stop looking for Sasuke. Would you stand for it?" Naruto asked with a surprisingly calm voice.

Sakura's eyes widened.

"Fine!!!!! Go ahead with your stupid promise!!! God your such an idiot!!!!!" screamed Sakura as she ran away.

'I wonder what's got into Sakura. I'm pretty sure I didn't do anything.' thought Naruto. It was then that he remembered how Jiraiya told him about girls and how they will be mad at you atleast once a month.

His face drained of color as he remembered the lecture.

'I better stay away from her for a while.' thought Naruto as he ran into his room to tidy himself up.

If he would have kept looking, he would have seen tears fall behind Sakura as she ran away.

* * *

Naruto knocked on her door three times.

"Come in!" came Shion's faint voice.

"Hey Shion! Okay, now I'm ready to help you with th"

Naruto's eyes widened and his voice got caught in his throat.

There was Shion, laying in her bed. She was wearing a _very_ loose fitting robe that just barely covered her assests. She had a sly smile on her face and a cherry red blush on her cheeks.

Naruto's mind shut down. He couldn't even think straight.

"Well," started Shion as she made a 'come here' motion with her finger, "aren't you going to come over here and help me?" she finished seductively.

* * *

**Uh oh! What's going to happen next chapter? Stay tuned and find out!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Forth chapter has arrived! Oh, and I would like to apologize to everyone who thought that a lemon would be in this chapter. I'm sorry because I was planning to have one, but I realized that when I was going to start the lemon, the chapter was already too long. So, once again I apologize but don't worry! There will be a lemon next chapter I PROMISE!!!!!!!!**

"speaking"

'thoughts'

"**Inner Sakura**"

**Answering Reviews: **

**the blueberry king-I'm not going to promise anything. And thank you for telling me how to spell Gai's name correctly. I appreciate it. :)

* * *

**

After staring at Shion for a few more seconds, Naruto shook his head to rid him of his stupor.

He immediately covered his face with his hands.

"S-S-Shion! Put some clothes on!" hollered Naruto as his face turned a dark red.

"Why Naruto, I do have clothes on." replied Shion sweetly. She had a sexy smirk on her face and was biting her left index finger.

"You know what I mean Shion!" hollered Naruto as he continued to cover his eyes. All he heard in reply was an all too innocent giggle.

"I came here to help you with the promise, not fool around!"

Shion tightened her robe so it wouldn't fall and got off the bed. She made her way towards Naruto but stopped she saw him put his left hand out in front of him, signaling her not to come closer.

Shion huffed in annoyance.

"Naruto, you want to help me with the promise right?" asked Shion.

Naruto nodded quickly, his eyes still covered with his right hand while his left remained in the air.

"Well, how about what you tell me what you promised me?" stated Shion with her hands on her hips.

Naruto looked at her through a self made hole with his covered hand and immediately did a 180 turn so his back was to her and he was facing the closed door of Shion's room. Even with her robe tightened she still looked sexy. He didn't trust himself.

"Well," started Naruto. His voice was a little shaky.

"You wanted me to help you pass down the powers to the next priestess." answered Naruto. He then realized something.

"Where is the priestess Shion?"

"Huh? What do you mean? Naruto, what do you think the promise meant?"

"You want me to help you pass down your powers right? So I figured that I would have to do some jutsu with you to pass it down. But, now I realize that I haven't even seen the priestess yet." answered Naruto thoughtfully.

Shion sweatdropped after she heard Naruto's answer.

"Naruto, there is no priestess." stated Shion calmly.

Naruto's eyes scrunched in confusion.

"What? Then how could the powers be passed......." Naruto's mind halted.

'Wait a minute! She couldn't possibly mean...'

Shion kept her gaze at Naruto's back. She was wondering if he finally understood what the promise meant, when she saw him start to turn around.

When his eyes reached hers, she saw that he was blushing wildly and looked extremely nervous.

"S-Shion," stuttered Naruto.

"Yeah?"

"Uh....w-when you asked me t-to help you pass down y-your powers, you couldn't possibly mean that....."

"Yes Naruto, I did. As embarrassing as this sounds, I want you to help me conceive a child." Shion finished. Her cheeks were tinged with a blush.

Naruto's eyes widened at this declaration.

"Shion, you can't be serious! I mean, why would you want me to hel-"

Naruto was cut off by Shion's unexpected hug. Her arms wrapped around his waist tightly.

"Because Naruto, I....I love you." whispered Shion softly as her chin was on his shoulder. Her blush deepened.

Naruto's mouth was left agape. Did she just say she loved him? He felt his heartbeat increase tenfold.

"Shion, how could you love me? We haven't even known each other for a week." questioned Naruto. His voice was just above a whisper.

"I...It's because you changed me Naruto. I realized what a good man you were and I developed a crush on you. I have never felt this way before. I like this feeling. But, I wanted to deny that the feelings were deeper because I didn't want to get hurt but.....I couldn't. I-I love you Naruto." Shion closed her eyes as she relished in his body's warmth. She felt tears coming but she did nothing to stop them.

Naruto, the number one unpredictable, loud, and hyperactive knucklehead ninja, was at a loss for words.

'Ugh! What can I say?! I've always wanted Sakura to tell me that she loved me but....now Shion has. Plus, I promised to get her pregnant!' Naruto mentally sighed.

'I _promised._ I guess.....I guess I have to help her. Oh man, this is going to be sooooo awkward!!!!!'

Naruto grabbed Shion's shoulders and pushed her back some so that he could tell her to her face that he was going through with the promise.

When he looked at her, he felt a sharp pain in his heart. Like someone took a kunai and stabbed it repeatedly. Her eyes were red from her tears and the tears were still coming. Naruto did not like the sad look on her face.

"But, you like Sakura right?" Shion asked in a defeated voice. Naruto's eyes widened.

'She knows?' Shion let out a sigh.

"Don't worry Naruto. You can forget about the promise. I don't want you to do something that you obviously don't want to do." stated Shion. Her tears were coming down harder now and she was looking at the floor.

'She really cares for me huh?' thought Naruto.

The thought of Shion putting his feelings before hers made his heart warm up. It made him feel all fuzzy inside.

"Shion," started Naruto. Shion lifted her head up to look at him. Her purple eyes spelled out defeat. She wasn't crying as much but a few tears were still flowing down her smooth face.

When Shion looked up and saw the grin on Naruto's face, her heart broke into a million pieces.

'He must be happy because he doesn't have to go through with his promise.'

Naruto reached out with his thumbs and very gently brushed away the few tears that were threatening to fall. When he heard Shion's small gasp of surprise, he chuckled.

"Shion," Naruto started again.

Shion just looked at him. Her mouth was open in surprise. Shock was written on her face.

"Even though we haven't known each other that long, I thought you would know me better than that. I already told you I always keep my promises. So, even though this will be _very_ weird and awkward, I would be absolutely honored if you allowed me to help you pass down your powers to a new priestess."

The smile Naruto gave her destroyed all doubts she held.

What Shion did next, Naruto was sure he would remember for the rest of his life.

She flashed him the most sincere, mesmerizing, and beautiful smile he had ever seen. Then, before he could even blink, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him towrads her face.

What happened next happened in slowmotion to Naruto. He noticed her eyes were closed, her lips were parted a little, and she was blushing.

'She's going to kiss me.' thought Naruto.

'Well, here goes nothing.'

Naruto closed his eyes and parted his lips.

'I hope those lectures by pervy sage help.' This was his first time and even though it wasn't with Sakura, he wanted to make this enjoyable for Shion......and _maybe _himself.

He moved his head forward until he met the soft, supple lips of Priestess Shion from Demon Country.

Went his lips finally touched hers, his heart threatened to burst out of his chest. Shion's heart wasn't fairing much better.

The feeling he received was overwhelming. It promised to drive him wild.

And he _loved_ it.

Naruto's mind went blank as he just followed his feelings.

He wrapped his arms around Shion's waist and didn't dare to let go. He held onto them like a lifeline.

Shion was in utter bliss.

The kiss was so good her legs started to shake. But, she still didn't let go of his lips. When he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, it made the butterflies in her stomach flutter madly.

After a few more seconds they finaly let go. They panted windly as they looked into each others eyes.

Shion was captivated with Naruto's. See could see that they held lust in them. Shion was sure her eyes held the same.

Naruto placed his forehead on hers. Their lips were centimeters apart.

"Shion, are you sure you want this? Because, you know you can never have it back. Are you willing to give away something as precious as your virginity to me?" asked Naruto. His voice husky and just above a whisper.

Shion bit her lip. Tears were starting to form once again. Naruto was thinking about her and _only _her and it made her heart flutter.

"Naruto," said Shion softly.

"I can't think of a better person to give my virginity to." declared Shion as she took his lips once again. Naruto smiled into the kiss.

As they continued their kiss, Naruto heard a dark chuckle in his head. His eyes immediately popped open and he pulled Shion back.

Shion's face scrunched up in confusion as she looked at Naruto, who looked like he had seen a ghost. Why would he stop the kiss? Did he not like it? Her confusion turned to hurt. Did he change his mind?

"Shion, there is......um...something I need to tell you." said Naruto with scared look on his face.

Shion was afraid to ask what but reluctantly did so.

"Well, I'm just going to keep it short. I.....I have the Kyuubi sealed within me." stated Naruto in a quiet voice. His gaze was transfixed on the floor.

Shion's eyes widened in felt a lump in her throat and the only word she could muster was a "How?"

Naruto let loose a sigh.

"Well, sixteen years ago when the Kyuubi attacked, the fourth Hokage fought him. Even though he was the most powerful ninja in the village, he couldn't defeat the Kyuubi. So, he did the next best thing and sealed him within a newborn child. That child was me." finished Naruto. His gaze was still on the floor.

"Naruto, I don't care." stated Shion. When Naruto looked up at her with surprise written on his face, she had to let loose a giggle.

"What?! How can you not care?!"

"Naruto, I love you. I don't care if you have a demon sealed inside you. It doesn't change the feelings I have for you. I think now that I know your secret, I've fallen for you even more. I'm so happy that you would care for me so much that you would tell me something so personal." Shion had a grin on her face and her cheeks were red.

Her purple eyes looked at Naruto, waiting for a reply.

The first thing he did was blush.

'She loves me even more now?'

Naruto couldn't deny the warmth he felt from hearing her say that. His gaze softened as he looked at her.

"Shion, you have no idea how much what you said means to me. I was afraid you would be scared of me or worse, hate me like the villagers." exclaimed Naruto as he looked at her, a large smile on his face.

Shion's face once again scrunched in confusion. She didn't mean to be nosy, but her curiosity got the best of her.

"What do you mean Naruto? Oh...that is, if you want to tell me." replied Shion quickly. She was embarrassed that she asked him such a question.

It was Naruto's turn to let loose a giggle. Err, I mean chuckle. Men don't giggle. _Especially _ninja.....

'She's so cute.'

"It's okay Shion, I'll tell you. You see, people thought I was the Kyuubi reincarnated. Some use to beat me, some stayed away from me, and worst of all, some acted like I didn't exist. It was hard because when I was younger and I didn't know that I housed the Kyuubi, I couldn't understand why people hated me soo much. But soon, I met my first precious person." Naruto smiled as a picture of the third Hokage came into his mind.

Shion, who was listening to Naruto, smiled when she saw him smile. That smile of his made her stomach do flip-flops.

"It was then," continued Naruto, "that I found my dream."

"What was it?" asked Shion.

"To become Hokage! I promised myself that I would train hard and become Hokage so I could protect my precious people and the whole village! People would then respect me and treat me like I am someone."

Shion's smile brightened as she heard his dream. It got her to thinking and she realized something.

"Naruto, can I ask you something?"

"Huh? What is it?" inquired Naruto in a curious tone.

Shion looked embarrassed.

"I know this is kinda stupid, but I don't want you to go through with this promise of helping me conceive a new priestess."

Naruto looked at her, confused.

"What? Why? Don't you need a new priestess?"

"Well, actually, I don't need one right now. I can wait until I'm around thirty to worry about passing down my powers."

Naruto looked even more confused.

"Then why did you ask me to help you?"

Upon hearing this question, Shion's blush darkened.

"Well, it was because I developed a crush on you. But, I realize that since I love you now, if I had a baby with you and you weren't here with me, I would be miserable." Shion sunk herself into Naruto's chest as she finished speaking.

Hearing her words, Naruto blushed.

'She would be miserable without me?'

While trying to think of something to say, he studied her face. This proved to mess up his train of thought as he felt his heart pound violently when he took note of her features. When his eyes caught sight of her lips, his heart pounded even more vigorously.

He was feeling something and he didn't know what. It was different from what he felt for Sakura.

_This _feeling was stronger. This feeling made him want to jump for joy while at the same time hide from the world. It scared and thrilled him.

Naruto never felt this way before.

Then, before he could even think, he blurted out the first thing that came to his mind.

"Shion, I think I like you!" After hearing her gasp, he averted his eyes away from her face.

'Smooth Naruto.'

Shion was shocked.

'Did he really just say he liked me? I thought he only liked Sakura.' thought Shion as a smile crept its way onto her face.

She cupped both his cheeks with her hands and turned his face so he had to look at her, with their faces now inches apart. Though he was now facing her, his eyes refused to do the same.

"Naruto, look at me." commanded Shion softly. He turned his gaze to her, albeit reluctantly.

"Do you really mean it?" questioned Shion in a hopeful voice. He gave her a small smile.

"Well, I always thought that I would only like Sakura, but I've developed feelings for you as well."

As he finished speaking, he clasped his own hands around Shion's wrists. He gently pulled her hands away from his face. He then intertwined his fingers with her's. Shion's blush darkened considerably as she felt his warm fingers around her own.

"In fact, these feelings I have for you are even stronger than the ones I have for Sakura, if they are even still there." finished Naruto.

Shion was awestruck as she heard Naruto. When he finished, Shion went up and captured his lips again. Naruto, who was surprised, didn't have time to respond to it as Shion pulled back. He could see she had tears in her eyes.

"Naruto, thank you." replied Shion as she wiped her tears.

"So, what about the promise?" questioned Naruto as his fingers played with Shion's

Shion smiled.

"About that. Naruto, can you promise me something else?" Naruto asked her what.

"Well, as you know, I don't want to have a baby with you and you not be here with me. You also know that you can't be here with me because we both have obligations to own countries. Me and you cannot be together unless things change." Naruto nodded again.

Shion took a deep breath before continuing.

"If you become Hokage, and we marry, I will be able to live with you in Konoha. Then, we will be able to have a child and stay together!" finished Shion in an excited voice.

"Will that really work?" asked Naruto.

"Yes. I'm positive of it! So, Naruto Uzumaki, will you promise me, Priestess Shion of Demon Country, that when you become Hokage, you will marry me and help me conceive a new priestess."

Naruto, for his part, was wondering if he should. He realized that he liked her now, much more than he liked Sakura, but did he like her enough to marry her? No, he _just _found out he liked her today!

Still, he couldn't deny the butterflies he got in his stomach when he looked at her. He couldn't deny that he felt invincible when he was next to and touching her. He couldn't deny the fact that he found her very attractive.

He couldn't deny the fact that she made him happy.

He just couldn't.....

Naruto felt his wall of doubt begin to crack, untill finally.......it broke down with a thunderous boom.

"Shion, even though this might be very....troublesome as one of my very lazy friends would say, I promise."

Shion let out a squeal of joy as she kissed him with all of her might. The kiss was so intense, Naruto's knees gave out and they fell to the floor, their lips still locked.

When their lips parted, Shion looked at Naruto with love in her eyes. He smiled back and gave her a peck on the nose. Her giggle caused the debris from his wall of doubt to crumble into the earth. Yeah, he was glad he promised.

"Since I'm not Hokage yet, I guess we aren't going to do _it _right?" asked Naruto.

He tried his best not to sound to disappointed but failed miserably. He wanted to deny the fact that he wanted to have sex with her because he would feel all perverted like. Still, it probably would have been awesome.....

"Oh no, we are still going to do it." exclaimed Shion as she pulled herself and him up to their feet. She had a perverted grin on her face.

"W-What?!" asked a startled Naruto.

"You heard me. Since we are getting married, I've decided to give all of myself to you. But, only if you give all of yourself to me as well. I know that you don't love me right now Naruto, but I think that us sharing our first time with each other would definitely put me ahead of anyone else in getting your love." stated Shion in a soft manner.

Hearing everything that Shion said, Naruto couldn't help but smile. He gave her a peck on the lips.

'I could kiss her all day.' thought a happy Naruto.

Shion smiled when his lips left hers and she grabbed his hand. She led him towards the bed. Naruto felt his heartbeat increasing with each step.

Shion laid down on top of her bed. Her hand, still grabbing Naruto's, pulled him on top of her.

"Now," started Shion softly as she gazed into his eyes. "let's begin."

* * *

**It's going to get hot next chapter so stay tuned! Also, Review!!!!!!!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5. I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

**

Naruto smiled as he leaned down to capture Shion's lips. When he deepened the kiss, Shion was more than happy to return the favor. She felt more secure now than she did ever in her entire life.

She had her arms wrapped around his neck, pushing his head down further so she could receive more of that intense feeling she got from kissing him. Naruto didn't once think of objecting.

After a few seconds, they let go of each other's lips to get a few breaths in. They gazed into each other's eyes longingly. They both sported blushes, with Shion's being much darker.

It was at this point that Shion became aware of the heat that Naruto's body was producing. It felt inviting and she pushed up against his body to try and get more of it.

Yeah, she was needy.

Naruto felt Shion's body grind against his and he felt himself getting more aroused. He felt her rock hard nipples skidding across his chest and he fought to keep control of himself. If this continued though, he wasn't so sure he could keep from just ravaging her right there. He closed his eyes and tried to fight off his urges while at the same time enjoying the feeling.

Shion bit her lip and kept her eyes closed as she grinded against Naruto's body. She felt shocks of electricity surge through her as her nipples rubbed against his chest. She tried to stifle a moan but alas one came out in the form of a very cute and quiet "ahh".

Naruto's eyes immediately shot open and he looked at her. Shion could think of nothing to say as the flushed look on her face proved this.

Naruto, seeing her flushed face, laughed.

"So," he started, grinning like an idiot. "I see you're enjoying yourself."

Shion just blushed and said nothing. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I was only teasing you." stated Naruto as his smile widened after her kiss. Shion's own face sported a grin now.

Naruto leaned down towards her face again and Shion thought he was going to kiss her once more so she closed her eyes and parted her lips, waiting for his own to make contact with hers.

Too bad she was wrong.

When Naruto's soft and moist lips touched the skin of her neck, she immediately sucked in a breath. That was unexpected yet it felt so _goooooood._

Naruto let loose a chuckle when he heard her release her breath, albeit slowly. His mouth was still very close to her neck so when he chuckled she felt it reverberate throughout her whole body. She bit her lip once again to stop from moaning out loud.

"N-Naruto, d-do that a-again." commanded Shion softly. She tried her best to sound calm but that unexpected kiss to her neck really messed her up.

"Yes my princess." replied Naruto. He kissed her in the same spot again and repeated this action all around her neck. He liked the way her skin felt and he made sure to kiss a spot on her neck very slowly and sensually.

He knew Shion liked it as she gave out a soft moan for every kiss he made. She didn't even try to conceal them anymore. The moans just aroused him more and he started kissing her neck with renewed vigor.

Shion herself was lost in the sea of these new feelings.

'Oh my, this feels so good. I wonder what it would feel like for him to kiss....' Shion couldn't finish her thought as another moan escaped her mouth.

"Let's move on shall we?" said Naruto. Shion knit her eyebrows in confusion and was about to ask what he meant when she felt his lips on the very base of her neck and beginning of her chest.

She shuddered as he removed his lips from that spot. She then felt his hands on her robe, the part that covered her chest.

Shion looked up at him. Naruto could tell she was nervous.

"Shion, are you ready?" asked Naruto with concern in his voice. Shion's heart fluttered when she heard his concern for her and she simply nodded.

As Naruto was unraveling her robe, she couldn't help but to think.

'What if he doesn't like what he sees? What if my boobs are too small or too big?!' All her thoughts were shot out the window as she saw the appraising look on Naruto's face.

Naruto was awestruck by the perfection before his eyes. Her creamy white skin look like silk and he fought the urge to touch and kiss it once again. He turned his gaze to her breast and a lump formed in his throat.

He was mesmerized by them. They were just below a D cup and very well rounded. They were perky and Naruto could feel his soldier stiffen. Her small and pink button nipples just screamed out to him, but before he could do anything, Shion tried to cover herself up.

While Shion was happy that he liked what he saw, evident by the drool coming from his mouth, she still felt awkward and tried to cover herself. Naruto caught her arms before they could form a protective V around her chest.

"Shion, don't." stated Naruto. She closed her eyes as she couldn't help but squirm under his gaze. She tried to break out of his hold and cover herself up again until she felt him kiss her tenderly.

Shion immediately stopped her struggling. When the kiss ended, she opened her purple eyes slowly and saw his blue ones.

Her breath got caught in her throat as she never saw them so close up before. They were so beautiful to her and she could see that his eyes held love and want in them.

"You're beautiful, please don't cover yourself up." Naruto simply said. Shion felt her whole body heat up at his words and she could only offer him a weak nod. He returned it with a foxy grin.

Naruto pulled his face back and returned to look at Shion's chest.

'Well, here goes nothing.' thought Naruto as he tried to remember what his pervy sensei Jiraiya told him.

He grabbed both of her breasts very gently with his hands. Her moan told him that so far, he was doing good.

'Warm' thought Naruto absentmindedly. They were indeed warm and very soft to touch. Naruto then opened his mouth and moved down to Shion's left nipple.

Shion had her eyes closed once again, as she just laid there, letting Naruto have his way with her.

Shion was just about to let him know how great it felt when he touched her chest but Naruto's mouth coming down and covering her nipple stopped her. Shion immediately arched her back as she gave out a _very_ hearty moan.

Naruto immediately let go of her nipple with a "Pop!" and he was about to ask her if he did something wrong when Shion shoved his face back down onto her chest.

"Oh my god! Naruto p-please! A-Again!" exclaimed Shion shakily as her blush intensified.

Naruto grinned at her and did just that. He alternated between each of her nipples and Shion was afraid she would pass out because of the intensity of it all.

His mouth was moist and hot and it felt amazing to her. When she felt his tongue lick and taste her nipple she let out another loud moan. After a few minutes of pinching and sucking, Naruto let go.

Shion whined in disappointment as she opened her eyes to look at Naruto. He gave her a chaste kiss on the forehead before moving down to her lips.

After he pulled back from the kiss, he grabbed her robe and started to unravel it. Anticipation in his blue eyes.

Shion closed hers' as she was too embarrassed to see Naruto's reaction to viewing her womanhood.

When the robe was finally off, Naruto looked.

The first thing he noticed, much to his delight, was that she shaved there. He didn't want hair getting in his mouth.

The skin around her sex looked smooth and before he could stop himself, he ran his finger across the skin, just above her vagina.

Hearing her whimper caused Naruto to stop.

"Shion, if you are too embarrassed, we can stop." suggested Naruto, as he did not want her to feel uncomforable.

She opened her eyes to look at him.

"No N-Naruto, I don't want you to....to stop." stated Shion quietly. Her blush covering her whole face as she finished her sentence.

"Well alright." Naruto gave her a grin and kissed her on the nose. She giggled cutely as she laid back down on her back.

She heard Naruto inhale and she gasped.

"N-Naruto! W-What are you doing?!" she yelled. Her face was very badly flushed.

'Did he just smell my....'

"Hee hee, sorry Shion. You smell very good you know." Naruto chuckled.

"P-Please don't do that! I'm not fo-" her words were cut off as she felt his tongue slide from the bottom of her sex to the top, hitting her clitoris. The sensation shot up her spine and spread throughout her body. She shuddered from the feeling.

"And you taste good too." added Naruto with a smirk.

Shion couldn't help but feel aroused by his statement. The thought that he actually licked her there and _liked it_ turned her on more than she would ever admit.

"Did that feel good?" asked Naruto, who's voice was just above a whisper. He knew it did by the way she bit her lip but he couldn't help himself.

Shion growled in annoyance but couldn't speak. She was still coming off the high she received from that one lick of his. Shion sucked in her stomach and lifted her sex towards Naruto's face as a sign to tell him to continue. She blushed as she thought that this was embarrassing to do but she needed for him to lick her there _again. _

Naruto understood immediately.

He gave the top of her sex a quick kiss and the moan Shion let out let him know she appreciated it. Naruto placed his hands on her thighs as he began to lick her clit again.

Shion was in pure ecstasy. Feeling Naruto 'taste' her was driving her over the edge. As she felt her insides start to heat up, she spoke.

"Naruto...oh yes...m-more...uh yeah....mmm...more please!" exclaimed Shion as she started to feel her first orgasm arrive.

He silently complied.

He started to suck on her clit and Shion groaned out in pleasure. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she gripped the bed covers, holding onto them for dear life. When he lightly nibbled her clit, it sent her over the edge.

"Oh! I'm cumm- " she never got to finish her sentence as it was replaced by a scream of absolute satisfaction. Satisfaction that Shion finally had her first orgasm. The thought that it was by the man she loved only increased the feeling.

Shion was breathing heavily as she on her bed, beads of sweat sliding down her cheeks. She felt shocks of pleasure coming from her private area. She opened her eyes and looked down there to see Naruto lapping up her juices. She started to feel horny again as the sight turned her on immensly.

"You taste good Shion." stated Naruto as he reached for a kiss. Shion cupped his cheeks as she pulled him into a passionate one.

"I do." agreed Shion nonchalantly as she licked her lips.

Naruto chuckled as he kissed her neck, earning an excited moan from her. The feeling from having her first orgasm was amazing and she desperately wanted to have another one.

She _had _to.

'God, I think I might become addicted to sex.' thought Shion as she pulled Naruto's trademark jacket off him. Her eyes widened as she got an eyeful of his body. She reached out and slid her hand across his chiseled chest and down his abs.

'Definitely' Shion thought as she placed a kiss on his chest. Naruto groaned as he kissed her forehead.

He then planted kisses starting from her lips, down to her chest, ending at her womanhood. Shion, letting out a moan for each, ended with a silent gasp as he kissed her clit.

Naruto then started to take off his last article of clothing. Shion, who was looking at him, felt her heartbeat go crazy as she waited to see what was behind those orange pants of his.

When Naruto finally took them off, he saw Shion's eyes widened and her blush darken. Her mouth was hung open as she just stared. Naruto smirked. He couldn't help but feel pride at the fact that he had her speechless.

And speechless Shion was.

'It's huge!!!! How is it even going to fit?' thought Shion as she continued to look. When she heard Naruto clear his throat, she looked away, feeling embarrassed. Naruto grinned as he leaned down to kiss her. Shion happily accepted.

He placed his forehead on hers as he spoke.

"Are you ready?" asked Naruto as he gazed into her purple eyes. Shion gave a slight nod.

"As long as it's with you, of course." replied Shion quietly as she kissed him again. Naruto grinned while their lips were touching.

Hearing those words from her filled his heart with joy.

'I think that if I have Shion, I can definitely get over Sakura.'

Naruto spread her legs apart a little and placed his member at her entrance. He took a deep breath and looked at Shion. He could see that she was nervous, evident by her biting her lower lip. He was nervous himself. He was afraid that he would hurt her.

"Shion," she looked up at him. "this will hurt, you know that right?" Shion told him that she didn't care.

"I know you will be gentle." replied Shion. The love she had for him was heard in her voice.

He gave her a small nod and grin.

After one more deep breath, he plunged his member into her sex. Naruto closed his eyes as he felt her warm and hot walls around his penis.

He tried to keep his primal instincts from getting the best of him.

'Be gentle.' he repeated this in his mind over and over again.

Shion had her eyes closed as well. Truth be told it didn't hurt that bad...that is until Naruto hit her barrier.

She grit her teeth to keep from screaming out in pain. Naruto saw this and his heart ached.

"Shion, grab my shoulders. This will hurt so brace yourself." Shion did as he said and she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Naruto pulled back out until only the tip of his penis was inside her and he thrust forward with all his might.

Shion immediately cried out in agony as her nails dug into his skin, causing trickles of blood to poor out.

To say it hurt bad was the understatement of the year. She grit her teeth as tears fell from her eyes. She placed her face in the crook of his neck and just waited for the pain to fade.

"N-Naruto, please, don't move." she commanded weakly.

"Okay." he replied. Naruto kissed Shion's eyes to rid them of the tears as he wait for her paid to dwindle away. He himself was having an internal struggle as Shion's womanhood was _very _warm and wet.

After almost 5 minutes, Shion spoke. Her voice still weak.

"Naruto, the pain has reduced somewhat." He gave her a kiss on the forehead as an 'okay' and very slowly pulled back out. The moan of pleasure was immediate as they both felt a pleasant sensation course through their bodies.

'So tight.' thought Naruto as he thrust in again slowly, much to the delight of Shion. And tight Shion was. It felt like a vice was wrapped around his member and the friction caused by her walls intensified the feelings greatly.

At this time, the pain was more or less gone but the pleasureable feeling was increasing. Shion wanted more. Naruto was going to slow for her now.

Shion decided to take matters into her own hands. Naruto was doing all the work and now she wanted to help.

As Naruto pushed in, Shion pulled back, eliciting a moan from the blonde. She then slammed foward, taking all of his rod into her sex. They boathed groaned out in bliss, but Naruto's being quite a bit louder. He released a shaky breath.

"S-Shion, don't do that...I..I'm gonna cum if you do that a-again." stammered Naruto as he tried to steady himself. When she slammed down on his member, he almost released himself right there.

The feeling of her wet walls sliding against him nearly drove him over the edge. Naruto didn't want to explode yet. He wanted to last as long as he could so that Shion could enjoy herself.

"I'm sorry Naruto." chuckled Shion innocently. The smirk on her face turned him on even more. Naruto grinned and kiss her.

He then increased the speed of his thrusts, earning an excited groan from the priestess.

"Yes yes yes! Naruto faster! Oh my.....uhh.....your so deep!" hollered Shion as she gripped his biceps. The tip of his sex hitting her G-spot was starting to have it's effects on her. She felt the familiar heart in her loins.

"Harder! Harder please!" exclaimed Shion as she wrapped her legs around his waist, rocking in rhythm with Naruto.

He silently complied as he increased his tempo, going in and out of her with gusto. Shion's eyes rolled into the back of her head for the second time that day as she stopped trying to stay in rhythm with Naruto. He was going too fast for her now and she would rather just enjoy him ravaging her.

Naruto felt the churning in his loins as he continued to pump in and out of Shion.

'Gah! I'm soo close!' thought Naruto as he started to pump even faster. Shion's eyes snapped open as her nails dug into his biceps.

"Ahh!!!! Naruto I'm gonna cum please don't STOP!!!!!" screamed Shion as she released her hold on his biceps to wrap her arms around his neck. She pulled her body closer to his, putting her neck on the crook of his neck. She wanted to be as close as possible to her lover.

Half a minute later, she screamed with ecstasy as her second orgasm arrived. Her toes curled as her whole body shook almost violently. She started to ride him as she tried to milk the sensation for all that it was worth.

When Naruto felt Shion's walls tighten around his member, it nearly drove him overboard. After he felt her juices flow, he thrust forward one more time and came, shuddering as relief showed on his face.

Shion felt Naruto spill his hot seed into her. It warmed her whole body up. She looked at his face and she saw his eyes closed and a look of contentment on his face. He opened his eyes to look at her. He looked so happy and it warmed her heart to know it was because of her. She pulled him down towards her as she was too tired to move, and kissed him passionately.

Naruto kissed her back. Hearing her moan when he deepened it caused him to chuckle, therefore breaking the intimate act.

"What's so funny?" asked Shion gently. Their faces were centimeters apart and her hands were caressing his cheeks.

"Nothing." replied Naruto in a playful voice. There was a comfortable silence around them as the lovers just looked at one another.

Naruto was looking at Shion intently, noticing the beads of sweat around her face. He noticed her slightly open mouth, her breaths short and quick. Her eyes conveyed no ill thoughts about him. They were giving him an endearing look, something he loved.

Watching her lick her pink lips, he couldn't help but to think about how she could be so cute and sexy at the same time.

"You're so beautiful." said Naruto simply as he continued to look at her in awe. Watching her look away with a healthy blush on her cheeks, caused him to smile. He gently grabbed her chin and turned her to face him.

She started keenly at him, her blush still there. Naruto said nothing as he kissed her on the lips tenderly and slowly. When he released her, Shion whispered.

"I love you Naruto." She said it so easily but everytime, he felt unrivaled happinness from hearing those words. She _loved _him.

He pulled out of her slowly, their juices slipping from her entrance. Shion then did some justsu and touched the part of her stomach where her womb would be located. When Naruto gave her a puzzled look, she said.

"It's a justu that will kill the semen and keep me from getting pregnant." Naruto replied with an 'oh' and was about to get off the bed. Shion immediately grabbed his arm with both of her hands.

"Where do you think you're going? You're sleeping here tonight with me." she stated matter-of-factly. Naruto's shock transformed into a smile. After helping Shion take off the sheets and then placing new ones in, they got into bed.

Still naked because they didn't care. Shion's back was touching Naruto's front. She tried to get as close to him as possible. She couldn't understand why he emitted soo much warmth but she wasn't complaining.

Naruto wrapped an arm around her tiny waist and pulled her close. The last thing he heard was her content sigh and light snoring as he succumbed to sleep.

* * *

**Chapter 5 is done!!! So...how did I do with the lemon? Answer honestly please and review!!!!!!! Oh, and MERRY WHATEVER IT IS YOU CELEBRATE THIS TIME OF YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 has arrived! I want to thank all my reviewers so far and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. There's some drama in this one and I hope I did it well enough. I'm afraid that I made Sakura a little OOC but I hope not too much.**

"speaking"

'thoughts'

**Answering Reviews:**

**Leaprechaun1-Read chapter 4.**

**volrath77-You know, you're right. I guess that's what I get for not being organized and thinking things through. Sorry! :p

* * *

**

As the sun's early morning rays slipped through the curtains, a certain blonde ninja awoke. Rubbing his eyes to rid them of sleep, Naruto then tried to get off the bed, only to find he couldn't.

'What the heck?' he looked down to see the obstruction and found Shion's head on his chest and her arms wrapped tightly around his torso. She was snoring lightly and some drool was running down her mouth. A chuckle escaped his lips.

'She looks so peaceful.' thought Naruto as he decided to lay back down and just relax. He ran his fingers through her frizzy hair as images of last night replayed themselves in his mind. He could only muster up one thought.

'That was AMAZING!!!!!!!'

Just then, he felt Shion lift her head. Looking down at her, he saw her rubbing her eyes gently while giving a quiet yawn. She looked at him with a dazed look in her eyes. His 'good morning' got lodged in his throat as he was stunned by her cuteness. Its level was over NINE THOUSAND!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shion puckered her lips and scooted closer to Naruto. He looked at her, seeing the saliva still on her lips and her messed up hair. He grinned as he couldn't think of a more beautiful sight to wake up to. He kissed her with passion, saliva and all.

Shion let out a content sigh as she rested her head back on Naruto's chest. Her fingers were lightly tracing out his abs.

"Last night was awesome." she stated simply. Naruto's kiss on her forehead told her he agreed.

With a grunt, Shion got off the bed and slipped into her slippers. As she walked towards the bathroom, Naruto noticed her limping.

"Are you okay?" he asked in a concerned voice. Shion gave him a smile.

"I'm a little sore but I'll be okay. You should take a shower after I'm done alright?" replied Shion. Satisfied with his nod, she got a towel and headed into the bathroom.

**15 minutes later**

Steam poured out as Shion opened the door. She had nothing but a towel on and stood right in front of the bed, looking at Naruto. His approving gaze made her blush.

"Your turn." she said in a slightly teasing voice. He jumped off the bed and grabbed the robe and towel she gave him and started to walk towards the bathroom. He stopped a few feet from his destination and turned around. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and went inside, not noticing her blush darken. Shion rung her bell and two minutes later a servant knocked on her door. After telling her to come in, the servant asked Shion what she needed.

"Tell the chefs to start making breakfast and I want you to notify our guests and me to come down when it's ready." The servant nodded and left. Shion walked into her closet and started looking for a robe.

**20 minutes later**

"Ah, that was great!" exclaimed Naruto as he came out the bathroom. He saw Shion sitting on the edge of the bed in a purple robe. She seemed to have been waiting for him.

Shion saw that the robe was a little loose and dirty thoughts came into her mind. She imagined herself just ripping his robe off and......

She immediately wiped the trickle of blood that was dripping from her nose and stood up.

"You look very handsome in that robe Naruto." stated Shion as she linked her fingers with his. He grinned and blushed very lightly.

"Thank you. You don't look to bad in that robe either." now it was Shion's time to blush and hers was much more noticeable.

"So, what do you wanna do now?" asked Naruto with a mischievous glint in his eye. Shion understood immediately.

"Oh, I don't know. Do you have any ideas?" her eyes held the same glint. Naruto chuckled and as he was about to kiss Shion, a knock on the door was heard.

"Lady Shion, breakfast is ready." said the same servant as before. Shion huffed in annoyance at being interrupted. Naruto's ears perked up at the hearing the word 'breakfast'.

"Alright. Thank you." answered Shion.

"C'mon, lets go eat! I'm starved!" exclaimed Naruto as he made his way towards the door, holding hands with Shion. She nodded, even though he didn't see and let him lead her. She was simply happy with being close to him.

"You think they'll have ramen?" asked Naruto in a hopeful voice. Shion giggled, knowing he wouldn't like her answer.

"Nope. Having too much ramen isn't good for you. You will just have to be satisfied with bacon, eggs, juice and other stuff." Naruto's pout was short-lived as the aroma of scrambled eggs, bacon, juice and other stuff invaded his nostrils. Wiping drool off his mouth, he replied.

"Well, I guess I can do without some ramen this time." Shion laughed outright. Just then, Naruto turned towards her and gave her a quick kiss on the neck. She bit her lip to keep from moaning from the sudden action.

"I mean, after making love to my future wife, I'm starving. I could eat pretty much anything." Shion shivered as his breath heated up her cool skin. Naruto chuckled at seeing her flustered state.

Shion instantly recovered when Naruto moved away from her neck. She didn't meet his gaze as she turned her head away from him, sporting a blush. A small smile crept onto her face as she replayed back his words.

'That's right. We're engaged now.' thought Shion. She then felt a tug on her hand. Looking up, she saw that Naruto was pulling her into the doorway that lead to the dining room.

Walking inside, the couple was greeted by the other ninja and Kozu. They were all seated and waiting for them to arrive so that breakfast could begin. Naruto waved wildly to his teammates and Kozu with his unoccupied hand as he and Shion sat down next to each other.

Kakashi and Kozu smiled. Neji just nodded and Lee returned the wild waving. Sakura though, besides a very faint smile, remained motionless.

Kakashi, being the elite Jonin that he was, immediately noticed Shion's limp.

'So, he really went through with it huh? Oh, I'm so proud! And Jiraiya will be to!' he quickly wiped the lone tear from his eye before anyone could see it.

"Good morning you two! So, how was last night?" asked Kozu. He did well in hiding his perverted smile. Naruto and Shion immediately blushed, with Naruto rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh c'mon Kozu! Don't ask them that!" Kakashi glared at Kozu but he was grinning underneath his mask, which Kozu saw.

"Naruto is most youthful!" yelled out Lee. Neji sighed and rubbed his temples, trying to rid himself of the migraine that always came with Lee's constant bantering.

Sakura felt sick. She noticed them holding hands. She noticed the way Shion was beaming and sitting close to Naruto. The worst part was, he didn't mind! He was supposed to love her! How could he let some spoiled priestess come in and do as she pleases to him!? She grit her teeth to keep from screaming as she saw Shion kiss him on the cheek.

"Well, to answer your question Kozu, it was great!" exclaimed Naruto, pumping his fist in the air. Everyone's gaze shifted to Shion. Sakura looking at her intently. Shion didn't look at them but she did nod. She then turned to Naruto, smiling.

"Yes, it was amazing." she stated simply. Naruto chuckled sheepishly and scratched his cheek.

"Well, now that Lady Shion is here, let's eat!" suggested Kozu. With a holler of happiness from Naruto, and nodding from everybody else, breakfast started.

* * *

As everyone was eating and conversing, Sakura paid attention to only Naruto and Shion. Watching her feed him some bacon and him readily accepting it made her heart ache. Before she could stop herself, in her mind, she imagined herself there feeding Naruto instead of Shion. The thought made Sakura smile.

She shook her head to rid her of that thought. But, it did nothing to lessen the pain she was feeling. Yesterday night, she couldn't even get to sleep as her mind kept drifting back to what Naruto and Shion were doing in bed.

She wanted to believe that they did nothing, but watching how they acted around each other, she couldn't. Maybe having.....sex with someone immediately makes you feel more comfortable around them. She wouldn't know since she was a virgin still.....unlike Naruto.

Sakura mentally sighed.

'I can't believe it but....I hope that Naruto still likes me.' She mentally sighed again as she thought about all the times Naruto hung around her like a pet dog. She took advantage of him. The thought that someone liked her so much made her feel better about herself and she always hit him and told him to go away so she could have time with her 'precious Sasuke'.

The thought that he might like someone else though never crossed her mind. Now that it looked to be true, it was too painful. Sakura shook her head to purge herself of those thoughts.

'No, he likes me still.' She looked up at Naruto and Shion again, not even noticing that she looked down at her lap when she was thinking. The smile that he gave her when his eyes met hers reinforced this idea.

'Yep. He definitely still li-' her thoughts were cut short as Sakura saw Naruto feed Shion some of his scrambled eggs.

The look on Shion's face showed her surprise. She didn't think that Naruto would feed her some of his food. She was only feeding him some of hers because she promised herself she would do anything to win his heart.

Naruto himself didn't know why he offered up some of his eggs. Maybe it was because Shion kept giving him some of her food and he felt like he should return the favor. Don't get him wrong, Naruto definitely enjoyed being fed by her. It made him happy. But he also wanted to make her happy. The urge to do so was strong. In fact, it was probably one of the strongest urges he felt in a long time.

For good measure, he gave her a quick peck on the lips to rid them of the little bits of egg that were there.

"You had some egg on you." said Naruto in a teasing manner. Shion looked at her lap, her bangs covering her face. Even though she proclaimed her love for him _and _did the nasty nasty with him, he could still make her feel embarrassed. Embarrassed but happy, evident by the small smile that no one could see.

The pain Sakura felt came back full force. Sure, watching Shion kiss him pissed her off and made her sad. But, Naruto kissing her made her feel _horrible. _Sakura shut her eyes.

'Why am I so bothered by this?! Naruto has to still like me. He ha-'

"Sakura, are you okay?" asked Kakashi. While talking with Kozu, he noticed Sakura shut her eyes and her face scrunch up as if she was in pain.

"Huh? Y-Yeah, I'm fine Kakashi-sensei." replied Sakura in a quiet tone.

"Is there something wrong Sakura?" questioned Naruto as he jumped up while looking at her. The pink haired medic ninja looked up at him. She smiled, knowing he was concerned about her.

"I'm fine Naruto. Honestly." With a smile and nod, Naruto sat back down.

"You didn't have to jump up you know." berated Shion. Naruto's sheepish grin told her he knew.

Another 10 minutes of eating and talking and breakfast was over. As everyone got up, Shion spoke into Naruto's ear. He nodded before raising his hand.

"Everyone! Shion and I have an announcement to make!" everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the pair. Clearing his throat, Naruto began to speak.

"Well, yesterday night Shion and I talked. As I'm sure everyone here knows, she asked me to help her make a baby." Sakura frowned, not wanting to be reminded of the promise.

"After telling Shion about my dream to become Hokage, she had a change of heart. She told me that having a child and trying to become Hokage would be very difficult to do, especially since I would like to see my child. So, she asked me to promise her something else."

At hearing this, everyone's eyebrows rose in curiosity. Shion gave a nod before starting where Naruto left off.

"Yes, I asked him to promise me something new. You see, even though I tried not to, I fell in love with Naruto." said Shion as she wrapped her arm around his, a smile that could do Gai proud on her face. Sakura's face paled.

'What?! She....she loves him?! Then, does he....?' Sakura looked at Naruto, hoping he wouldn't say that he loved Shion back. To her disappointment, he said nothing; grinning his signature grin.

"Because of my feelings towards him, I asked him to promise me something else. I....well I asked him to marry me when he becomes Hokage." finished Shion quickly. A nervous smile was placed on her face.

Silence.

The occupants of the room stood their, gaping at the two teens, arms still linked together. Shaking out of his stupor, Kozu asked the question on everyone's mind.

"What?"

Letting out an uneasy chuckle, Naruto spoke.

"Umm....Shion asked me to marry her when I became Hokage." stated Naruto simply. Kozu yet again asked the next question on everyone's mind.

"Why?" Shion decided to answer this time.

"Oh because, since I accepted my feelings for Naruto, I know I would be miserable and lonely if he was not here with me if I were to have his child. So, I proposed this promise to him. Kozu, you know that if he does become Hokage and marries me then Demon Country and Konoha would be allies. Not only would it strengthen our country but also that would mean that I could live with him, have a child, and not worry about being alone anymore." replied Shion with a dreamy sigh. She began to imagine how her life would be once she was married. A cough interrupted her from starting to.

Clearing his throat, Kakashi spoke.

"Okay, a few questions. One, Naruto, did you agree to this promise?" with a smile, Naruto nodded his head yes. Kakashi's eyes widened in surprise.

"Not to question your intelligence Naruto but you do know that you just promised to marry someone right? You promised to marry someone once you get to a position that you might not even _get._" Kakashi emphasized get to try and make Naruto realize what he promised.

Naruto shook his head.

"I know Kakashi-sensei. But, I'll never give up! Even if it takes 128 years, I will still become Hokage! Believe it!" exclaimed Naruto, pointing right at his sensei.

Kakashi smiled underneath his mask. Truth be told, he himself thought that with a few more years on him, Naruto could definitely become the best Hokage ever. He had matured vastly and his determination and ability to get people to like him would without a doubt benefit the village greatly. Kakashi had even started to see more of his own sensei in Naruto. It also didn't hurt to be liked and thought of as a son by the current Hokage either.

"Alright Naruto, I believe you. Next question then. What about your feelings? Shion has said that she loves you but what do you feel towards her? I hope you aren't accepting this promise just to make her happy as that would be incredibly stupid in my opinion. As my student, I just want you to be happy." Naruto grinned at Kakashi.

"Thanks sensei. And to answer your question," Naruto paused as he looked at Shion, who was watching him, "to be honest, I like her a lot. She makes me happy and I feel that if we were to spend more time with each other, then.....I could actually love her." tears were starting to form in Shion's eyes as she tightened her grip on his arm.

"I see." Kakashi eye smiled at the pair.

"Then I hope everything works out for you guys." said the perverted jounin. Everyone else nodded in agreement. Everyone accept one.

Sakura's vision started to become cloudy as the tears came. She didn't nothing to stop it this time as she just couldn't take it anymore. Not only did he _like _Shion now but he was going to marry her too?! She felt like her heart had been ripped open from her chest. Sakura suddenly felt very alone.

When his eyes met her green ones, she ran. She couldn't stand the sight of seeing him right now. The last thing she heard before she got down the stairs was Naruto calling her name.

* * *

As Sakura made her way outside into the garden, crying all the way, she tripped. Landing with a thud, she tried desperately to get back up. Her arms buckled under her weight and she just decided to lay there in the grass and cry.

'What is wrong with me? Do I honestly like Naruto?' while these thoughts were swimming around in her head, Naruto finally caught sight of her.

"Sakura!" he screamed as he ran up to her. Hearing him call her name, she suddenly found new strength and got up off the ground in a hurry. Naruto, sensing that she was going to run, grabbed her wrist.

"Let go of me!!!" screamed Sakura as she tried to break free of his grasp, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"No! Not until you tell me what's wrong!" fired back Naruto as he grabbed her other wrist. Sakura, knowing that running now was futile, gave up.

"Nothing is wrong with me! Just go back to your WIFE and leave me ALONE!!!!!!!" screamed Sakura. Naruto instantly froze. Sakura took this as an advantage and broke free of his hold on her.

"Sakura please, tell me what's wrong." pleaded Naruto, who was holding out his hand to her. The look of concern on his face just made her cry harder.

"Stop acting like you care about me!"

"What?! Are you crazy? I do care about you!" by now, Sakura was starting to get pissed.

"If you care about me, then why do you like SHION?!" hollered Sakura. Her voice sounded hoarse and her tears kept coming. Hearing what she said, Naruto had to take a few seconds to think.

"Sakura, are you telling me you don't like Shion?" Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing.

'He still doesn't get it?!'

"No you idiot! I like YOU!!!" Naruto's eyes widened as his mouth hung open. Sakura, the diehard Sasuke fan girl, his crush since the academy days, the girl who always rejected him, liked _him?_

"What? Since when?!"

"I don't know, it's just that yesterday night I couldn't stop thinking about what you and Shion were doing and it drove me crazy. Do you know how bad my heart hurt when I saw you kiss her? When you told everyone that you were going to marry her? Naruto, I never noticed until now but I really really like you. Please, don't marry her, be with me...please." Sakura was no longer crying now. Her shoulders were slumped, showing her depressed state. The pleading look in her eyes almost made him reconsider.

Almost.

Naruto still felt something for Sakura, definitely. But, after everything that happened between him and Shion, he felt that what he felt for her was brotherly love now.

"Sakura, I'm sorry. I can't do that and you know it." her eyes immediately narrowed, anger present.

"Is that how you are?! After FUCKING someone else you forget all about me huh?!" the flood of tears came once again.

"If that's how it is then fine!" Sakura's hands reached for the collar of her shirt and in one clean pull, her shirt was off. Naruto's blood ran cold as he saw Sakura there, looking at him with tears in her eyes, wearing only a white bra.

"Have me Naruto! Have me right here please! So you can forget about Shion and we can be together. I...I just want to be with you!" all the strength left her body as her legs collapsed under her. Laying on her bent legs, Sakura continued her weeping.

"Sakura," started Naruto. He had never seen her so distraught since the time Sasuke left. Feeling that he needed to console her, he wrapped her in a hug. She immediately wrapped her arms around his torso, her head on his chest. He gently petted her hair while speaking.

"I will always love you like a sister. Please, stop crying. Look at yourself. This isn't the Sakura I know. The Sakura I knew would hit me on the head for being an idiot and heal all my wounds while lecturing me about staying safe. She would help me bring back our friend so squad 7 can be together again. I'm sorry Sakura but I don't have those feelings for you anymore. Sure, you might think that me liking Shion would be a little to fast but that's what makes it even more amazing. The fact that I could like her after liking you since the academy days is really out there. I don't think you like me Sakura. I think that your just scared to lose me like Sasuke." Sakura said nothing. Instead, she decided to just listen to Naruto.

"You don't have to worry about losing me too. I promise." hearing that brought a smile to her face.

"Don't think I forgot about the promise to bring back Sasuke either. I will and you will be right there to help me. Then, you can finally be with him. Okay?" feeling her nod, Naruto released the hug and stood up, helping Sakura get to her feet.

"C'mon, let's go inside and get you a shirt." Sakura blushed, completely embarressed that she ripped her shirt and told Naruto to have her. As they were walking, everything that Naruto said played back in her head.

'Maybe he is right. Maybe I only got jealous because I was afraid he was going to leave like Sasuke.' Sakura looked up at him in awe, wondering when he became so insightful and mature. She smiled as her gaze returned back to looking at the ground.

'He loves me like a sister huh? Well, I guess that could work.'

Arriving back into the dining room, Sakura started to explain to everyone what happened. That is, until Lee passed out due to blood loss at seeing her bra. After putting on a shirt and waking him up, she continued telling everyone the events of what happened after she ran and why she ran.

Sakura was incredibly embarressed and apologized to Shion profusely. Said person forgave her, telling her that it was okay and that she hoped they could become good friends. Sakura's smile told her that she liked that idea.

The rest of the day went by quickly, with Naruto, Lee, and Neji training for most of the day. Sakura and Shion went shopping and Kakashi and Kozu talked about Icha Icha. After showering and dinner, Kakshi called everyone into the living room. Kakashi told everyone that they would head back to Konoha after Taruho's memorial service tomorrow so it was best that everyone get some sleep. Naruto whined, wanting to train some more, even after showering and eating. After being told no by his sensei, he grudgingly made his way to his room like everyone else. That is, until Shion grabbed his sleeve.

"Since you are leaving tomorrow and we might not see each other for awhile, is there anything you want to do before you leave?" the too innocent look on her face was missed by Naruto, who gave her a clueless look.

"Umm, besides training some more, not really. Is there something you had in mind? Oh! Is it training?!" asked Naruto, excited that he might be able to get some more training in before sleeping.

Shion's face had a mischiveous smile on it.

"Oh yes. This training will most likely take you all night and morning. It will surely give you a workout." Inside her head, Shion laughed maniaclly. Though she was still kind of sore, her horniness won out.

'Crap, I think I might be a nympho.'

"So, where do we train?" asked Naruto, itching to get started. Shion smiled sweetly at him.

"In my room." An "eep!" escaped her mouth as he picked her up bridal style and ran towards her bedroom.

That night, Naruto trained again, and again, and again....

* * *

**And there you have it! I hope you guys liked it! With school back now I won't be updating as quick so I apologize. Next chapter, I'm sure there will be a time skip. Until then!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
